The Fourth Lorelai
by Anavela
Summary: The Gilmore Girls get a new pet....


**The fourth Lorelai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls 

**AN: I have no idea what this is. Just some weird idea I had in my head that I wanted to create into a story. Had a little trouble with the dialogue though. I'm certainly not as clever as the writers of Gilmore Girls, that's for sure. So some of it is a little out of character. And as for the ending, it seems like there should be more, but that's the best I can do for now.**

It was a nice Saturday morning, and Lorelai and Rory were in the kitchen, sitting at the table and drinking coffee. Well, it wasn't actually morning. To the Gilmore girls yes, but to most others is their town, no. It was really 1:00 in the afternoon, but both Lorelai and Rory just woke up.

As they gulped down the rest of their coffee, their eyes remained on the big white, metal object placed in front of them. Inside this object, was Lorelai; Lorelai and Rory's new pet hamster.

"He's so cute." Lorelai broke the silence, as the tiny white hamster played on its wheel. Rory shook her head.

"You are cruel. Out of all the names in the world, you had to give him yours. He's not female. It's just not right."

"I couldn't just pass off a chance to name someone after me." Lorelai smiled.

"You did! Me! You named me after you! And boy am I glad that I'm a girl, because I'm not so sure you wouldn't have still named me Lorelai if I turned out to be a guy."

"Oh, that's not true. I would have thought up a better name. You know, like Stacey, Leslie or maybe Brittany." Rory gave her a look. "What? Those are great names for guys!"

"No, those are great names for gay guys. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you named the poor hamster Lorelai. Come on, your brining down his self esteem."

"Hamsters have self esteem? Seriously," Lorelai pointed to the hamster. "…This guy goes to the bathroom everywhere, smells really bad, and is so overweight. I don't think there's any self esteem to bring down."

"Well how would you feel if your mother named you…" Rory searched her mind. "…Bob?" She finished.

"Bob." Lorelai laughed. "Who names anyone Bob?"

"That's not the point. I'm just saying that if you were named Bob, you wouldn't be all that happy. Same goes for this little guy. You took whatever dignity he had and crushed it. I say give him another name."

"Well how do you know if he doesn't like it. What are you some hamster whisperer now?"

"Ugh! You know what? Just forget it."

"Okay. Forgotten." Lorelai stood up out of her chair, while still watching the hamster closely. "Now what do we do? Do we have any food for it?"

Rory searched the kitchen counters before standing up as well. "Yeah, we've got a bag of hamster food mix. Open the cage so I can put some food in there with him."

"Ugh…I can't. I've got to go get dressed."

"Mom, stop. Lorelai is much nicer then Skippy. I doubt he'll bite you. I've stuck my hand in there a few times already. And besides, why did you even decide to get a hamster if you are so afraid of it?" Rory pointed out.

"I don't know. I don't understand half the things I do!" Lorelai threw her hand in the air.

"Fine. I'll feed it. But you're going to have to do it sometime." Rory said, while scooping some hamster food into a little cup, then brining it over to the hamster. Lorelai stood behind her daughter and watched as Rory opened up the cage, put some food into its little food bowl and then shut it again. "See? It's not that hard and he didn't try to bite me or anything."

"Yeah, well, I'm not taking any chances. He's probably the same as Skippy. Skippy was always nice to you, but once you left, he turned into a little Tasmanian devil."

Rory put on her thinking face for a moment. "You know what?"

"What?" Lorelai asked her.

"Skippy was a girl."

"Yeah. So?"

"And you named her Skippy."

"Wait, are you saying that little devil resented me because of the name I gave it?" Rory nodded. "Well if you think that's going to get me to change this guys name, you're crazy."

"I'm just saying, mom. You saw how bad Skippy was to you. Are you sure you want to take the risk that Lorelai could turn out the same as her?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Nice try, but I'm not giving in. His name is Lorelai and that's final."

"Fine, but don't come complaining to me if he starts resenting you too. You know, I heard that this one woman got her finger bitten off by her hamster."

Lorelai playfully hit her daughter on the arm. "Alright, that's it. Just for that, you are in charge of him for two weeks."

"Whatever. I would have been the only one taking care of him anyways, scaredy cat."

"I am not."

"The give him some water. He needs more water."

Lorelai's face went white. "Oh, right, I almost forgot. I have to get dressed. We're going to Luke's!" She quickly ran out of the kitchen. Rory watched her with a smile on her face.

"Scaredy cat!" She yelled after Lorelai.

"Bed wetter!" Lorelai shot back from the top of the staircase.

A shocked and embarrassed look appeared on Rory's face. "Hey! I was three, okay."

Half an hour later, the two of them were on their way to Luke's. "Luke is going to throw you out if he sees him." Rory said referring to the hamster Lorelai was carrying.

"He won't. I'll hide him under the table."

"Why'd you even bring him?"

"Because, I don't want to leave him alone."

"That's not the reason." Rory argued. "You want Luke to see it. You just love ticking him off."

"No, that's not why. I told you why. I didn't want to leave him alone. Now hurry up. I can't wait to get some of Luke's coffee."

They raised their speed and in less then five minutes, they arrived at the diner. The walked inside, and took a seat next to the window.

After they were settled, Lorelai tried to place Lorelai under the table. As she did so, some of her fingers went through the cage. "Ouch!" She screamed, dropping the cage hard to the ground. No body else seemed to notice though.

"What happened." Rory asked.

"I just bit myself!"

"You mean the hamster bit you, right? Because if you're serious, I don't want to know."

"Yes, the hamster bit me! I can't believe it! And I was just starting to think he was different." Lorelai looked down at the blood on her finger. "Damn hamster…" She muttered to herself.

A few seconds later, Luke walked up to their table. He placed two hot steaming cups of coffee in front of each of them. "Is that all, or do you also want some food?" As he asked this, he noticed Lorelai's bleeding finger. "What happened?"

Lorelai quickly pulled her hand out of sight and looked up at Luke. "Oh, nothing. Just a little cut….umm…yeah, that's all we wanted. Thanks."

He looked at her suspiciously but then quickly left them alone again. "You shouldn't have brought him." Rory informed her.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right. Let's just finish up our coffee, then head home."

"Okay." Rory agreed as she drank her second cup of coffee. Lorelai was already on her third.

When they finished, Lorelai went up to the counter to pay. While her mother was gone, Rory reached under the table and pulled put the cage. Worry appeared in her eyes as she saw that Lorelai was not in his cage anymore. Nope, the little cage door was wide open and there was no hamster to be found. Rory sat there shocked, until her mother came back. "Come on, let's go." Rory didn't budge. "What's the matter?" Lorelai asked her.

"It's gone."

Understanding, Lorelai began to search the floor frantically. "Quick, help me find it." She told Rory and they both got down on the ground searching for him. By the time Luke came out from the kitchen, both of them were crawling on hands and knees.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He glared down at them.

Lorelai let out a small laugh. She was sort of embarrassed, but most of all, she was worried. Worried for the hamster, and worried about Luke finding out about the hamster. "Oh, nothing." She said, standing back up. "I just, ugh, lost something."

"Yeah." Rory agreed.

Luke still didn't look happy. And then scream coming from behind him only made it worse. "Do you two want to tell me exactly what it is that you lost?" He spoke to them as if they were children.

"No." Lorelai replied sheepishly.

"What about you Rory?" He asked.

Rory stared down at the floor. "A hamster." She said, barley above a whisper.

"What was that?"

"A hamster." She replied louder. She knew Luke had heard it when his facial expression changed from angry to furious.

"What? You brought a hamster in here?" Luke turned around to see an elderly lady jumping up and down as a tiny little hamster crawled around her shoes.

"Trader!" Lorelai whispered to her daughter as Luke walked over to the lady, reached down and picked up the little creature. Then, without saying a word, he walked back over to Lorelai and Rory, pushed them out of the diner, and handed them their pet.

"That's it!" He yelled at them. "You're grounded!"

"What?" Lorelai laughed.

"You're grounded. You're not allowed in this diner until next week!"

"Excuse me? You can't just stop us from coming." Lorelai told him.

"Oh yeah, well I just did. Now go!"

"Luke…" Lorelai began.

"No! I don't want to hear it.Go!" He yelled and then went back into the diner, leaving them there in amazement.

This time, Rory hit Lorelai. "Ouch!" She rubbed her arm to get rid of the pain. "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" Rory mimicked. "You brought a hamster into Luke's Diner! You got us kicked out! We can't go in there for a week! No Luke's for a whole week all because of you!"

"I didn't think he'd get that mad!" Lorelaid tried to defend herself.

"Oh, so you admit it, you were trying to tick him off. Well, congratulations, you succeeded!" Rory stormed off down the sidewalk. Lorelai chased her down, forgetting that there was even a hamster in her hands. They left the cage inside.

"Wait! Rory! I'm sorry. And you know Luke, he's a softy. He'll let us back in...maybe." Rory stopped to let her mother catch up.

"You better hope so." Rory sighed. "That is the last time I let you walk into a pet store alone."

Remembering the hamster, Lorelai looked down at her hands. "Oh, I forgot. Lorelai's with us." Rory looked too. "Aww, it's so cute."

"And it's not biting you." Rory informed her.

"Yeah, your right. Maybe it is different. I think I might actually enjoy having this guy around." Lorelai smiled as they walked. But only a little while later, she felt an unusual sensation in her hands. Realizing what it was, she screamed. "Oh my God! It went to the bathroom! Ewww!!!! Gross!!! Ewww!!!!" She stuck the hamster out in front of Rory wanting her to take it.

"Get that thing away from me!" Rory said, running as far away as she could from her mother. Lorelai chased her all the way home. When they stepped inside, Lorelai ran to the sink, after placing the hamster on the counter. " Ewww!!! I hate hamsters! I despise them!!! Ugh!!" She scrubbed her hands hard with soap until she was sure they were clean. Rory stood next to her, watching their pet on the counter.

"So….want to get rid of him?" She asked her mother.

"No, I want to keep him so he can go to the restroom in our hands and get us band from Luke's." She replied sarcastically. "Yes!!! I want to get rid of him. I also want to abandon him on the side street!"

"Mom, don't do to him what you did to Skippy. He doesn't deserve it. Let's just take him back to the pet store. I'm sure they'll take him."

"Oh, alright. Fine. But can't I at least stuff him in a box with a bunch of tissue paper. You know, for tradition."

"No!" Rory scolded her.

"Fine." Lorelai heaved a long sigh. "I'll just go stuff him in a box with lots of tissue paper then…." Lorelai walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll….hey! Wait a second!!! There will be no stuffing him in a box of tissues!!! Did you hear me? No tissues!!!!"

"Sorry, can't hear you.!" Lorelai yelled from the top of the staircase. Neither one of them took notice that they left their hamster on the counter.


End file.
